crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-12-22
This is what happened on Friday, December 22, 2006 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Team Kimba swaps presents. Chaka gives Erin a harness that shifts with her into a Whateley girl's uniform, courtesy of Babs. She gives Nikki a pair of mithril hoop earrings. Rip gets a mithril love ring. Chou gives Nikki a copy of the Lothlorian brooch from Lord of the Rings, fully charged. She gives Jade a Hello Kitty holster, Hello Kitty grips for her pistol and some ammo. Bunny gets a pair of Bugs Bunny ears that react to her mental state. Chou gives Sara the special boxed set of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.Have Yourself a Monkey Little Christmas - Or - The Uncanny X-Mas Ayla leaves for her Christmas vacation. The trip to LA goes reasonably well, except for a classic boor on the plane. She finds that the basement room has been redone, and notifies Lt. Merrill that she's in the area. He's not happy. Lt. Merrill informs her she may not be called in the Sparkler case, a fact that doesn't sadden her a bit.Ayla and the Grinch Anna goes home for the holidays with Rhiannon.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 5 At Whateley, Tennyo (Billie) and Jade are packing for the holiday when Larry's call arrives. The kidnappers are The Knights of the Eternal Presence, and they're holed up in NORAD C, an abandoned underground military base. Larry and TB had worked with the Denver Gold (a new superhero team) to chase the kidnappers back to base. Jade gets James to supercharge Jinn into the cabbit, which has been augmented with a lot of stuff, courtesy of Bunny (off camera). She then charges up an almost perfect copy of Tennyo to cover Tennyo's absence, which knocks her out. Jade goes with Fey for the holiday.Christmas Elves: Fey and Jade's Holiday Havoc Tennyo leaves via the roof and flies out, stopping a few times for food. There's a bit of comic relief along the way, not that Tennyo is in any mood to appreciate the comedy. Samantha has to deal with a Voodoo Wolf attack while a critical wiring closet handling data from the sensors in the relevant area has been knocked out.Hive's Christmas Holiday - (Look what I got for Christmas!) - Part 1 Baltimore On the train to Baltimore, Chou and Chaka chat, using a copy of Fey's stone to keep their privacy. They meet Toni's parents at the train station. In Baltimore: Chou is introduced to Chaka's family. After a few bumps, the question of the Angel of Hell's Kitchen comes up. They confess ignorance - too busy with finals to keep up on the news. Southern Colorado In Southern Colorado: Mr. Frisk and General Manning discuss how to dig a bunch of kidnappers out of their hole. They've got Tennyo's parents, code named Weasel and Flashlight, and are trying to use them to get ahold of Tennyo. Unknown to the officials, Tennyo's two brothers are listening in. Frisk wants Tennyo to be kept out of it. Larry and Thad decide to tell Billie.The Christmas Crisis Somewhere in Cyberspace Somewhere in Cyberspace, via Karedonia, Solicitor (aka "Strictly Legal"), Solange (aka "Hidden Jewel") and Hekate (aka "Witchy Goddess") get together to plan out the kidnap attempt on Fey. Kansas City In Kansas City: Fey and Jade arrive, and have a chat with Fey's brother, Troy, while being driven home from the airport. In California Dr. Macabre’s horde attack the L.A. County Sheriff’s Department Evidence bunker. Icy gets smart and decides to get more than Macabre wanted, and triggers an alarm. The fight gets nasty until they’re attacked by Golden Boy and the Radical Squad. The California Crusaders relax with popcorn as they watch the live feed that’s mysteriously present. They’re also creating a pool about who is running the show - it can’t be real. Then the Hollywood All-Stars (a real super team) join the fray, with their own video feeds. The fight continues until eventually the Monster Squad teleports out. Then Nacht sets up a betting pool on who hired the Radical Squad.Silent Nacht: Chapter 4 See Also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline